La leyenda continua
by OnePieceFanFic
Summary: Monkey D. Luffy ha llegado a Raftel y es el rey de los piratas. ¿Qué pasara?
1. Chapter 1

**Introducción **

Villa Kaysiki era una pequeña isla situada en el mar del este. Era una isla pacífica y poco importante, aunque se encontraba dentro de la ruta hacia el lugar del nacimiento del nuevo rey de los piratas, Monkey D. Luffy, lugar de perenigraje para todo pirata.

Su órgano de gobierno era un alcalde elegido por el pueblo para un periodo de años, pero debido a que tenían uno muy bueno, nadie le disputaba el gobierno.

El orgullo de los habitantes eran sus niños, la próxima generación de habitantes de la isla, a los que enseñaban todo su saber para que aprendiesen de sus errores, y fuesen justos y sabios.

Todo el mundo recordaba como hace casi 7 años, una niña llego al pueblo misteriosamente en un barco con dos personas, y después de una charla con el alcalde, las dos misteriosas personas se fueron, aunque sin la niña, a la que el alcalde presento a todos sus conciudadanos como su sobrina, a la que su hermano le había dejado, pues había fallecido. Todos los habitantes se alegraron por el alcalde, el cual era viudo desde hace poco tiempo, porque ahora tenía una niña a su cuidado.

Los años pasaron, y él bebe creció hasta ser una niña de 8 años, vivaracha y feliz, aunque un poco traviesa. No le gustaba nada el colegio (casi siempre se escapaba de clases), y lo que más le gustaba eran oír historias de piratas y lugares lejanos.

Un día un barco llego al puerto de la isla. Llevaba una bandera pirata, por lo que los aldeanos se asustaron, pero al reconocer la bandera se asustaron aún más. ¿Qué hacía aquí el rey de los piratas?

Desde hacía unos 10 años, Monkey D. Luffy encontró el One Piece, y se convirtió en el rey de los piratas. Desde entonces no había parado de viajar por el mundo, escondiéndose de la marina, aunque siempre vigilando los acontecimientos. Desde hacía dos años se le había perdido la pista, después de que la marina intentase destruir su isla natal por haberlo criado, pero Luffy los detuvo y salvo su isla, y amenazo a cualquiera que pusiese la mano encima a sus habitantes.

-Hola, ¿Qué tal?-dijo-venimos a pediros que nos vendáis comida y agua, y proseguiremos con nuestro viaje

-¿Quieres que te creamos?-dijo un aldeano-eres un pirata, seguro que luego nos robaras

-No amigos, solo estamos de paso-dijo

-Abran paso-dijo el alcalde-¿Qué deseáis pirata?

-¿Don Marcel? ¿Eres tú? ¿No me recuerdas? Soy Luffy de Villa Fucsia

-¿Luffy? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No estabas en Grand Line?

-Jaja, no, nos aburríamos y nos fuimos de allí, y al pasar por aquí nuestro cocinero noto que no nos quedaba casi comida

-Eso es porque tú te la comes toda-dijo el cocinero

-Está bien, puedes bajar, te venderemos lo que quieras. Por cierto, si pudieses hacernos un favor, necesitamos subir un puente para poner unos pilares nuevos, si pudieses ayudarnos te lo agradeceríamos

-Eso está hecho. ¿Quién te acompaña? Creía que no tenías hijos

-Es mi hija adoptiva, se llama Lucía, me la trajeron hace 8 años, desde entonces vive conmigo.

-Hola Lucía, ¿Quieres ver un barco pirata? Sube y te lo enseñara Franky, él lo conoce mejor que nadie

-¿Puedo?-dijo la pequeña

-Claro, pero no rompas nada-dijo el alcalde

A partir de ese día, los Mugiwara se quedaron durante una semana. Durante ese tiempo, Lucía trabo amistad con todos los miembros de la tripulación, adoraba los platos que Sanji le servía, hablaba de ropa y moda con Nami y Robín, y jugaba con Luffy, chopper y los demás. Poco a poco volvió a ser la niña risueña de siempre., y se encariñaba con los Mugiwara, a los que empezaba a considerar como su nueva familia.

Al cabo de una semana, Luffy decidió que ya era hora de abandonar la isla y fue a comunicárselo al alcalde

-Saludos alcalde.

-Hola Luffy, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Vine a decirte que mañana nos iremos de aquí, hemos pasado mucho tiempo, y si nos quedamos más llamaremos la atención.

-Lo suponía, ¿Cómo esta Lucía?

-Ya está bien, lo ha superado en seguida.

-¿Ya se lo habéis dicho todo?

-No, pero le he pedido a Nami que la traiga aquí cuando pueda, para decírselo.

-Debes tener cuidado, creo que te va a pedir que la lleves contigo. Siempre ha querido viajar

-No lo permitiré, cuando decidí dejarla aquí lo hice por su propio bien.

-Si es cierto, sabes que cuando quieras puedes venir a por ella y llevártela

-Lo estuve hablando con Nami, y creemos que es mejor que siga aquí, así podrá disfrutar de una vida sin preocupaciones ni problemas.

-Como veáis, sabes que aquí la cuidaremos bien.

-También acorde con Nami darle dos regalos para Lucía, el día que parta de aquí: Estos son dos trozos de nuestro papel Vivre. Déselos si lo considera oportuno algún día, nosotros seguimos teniendo el suyo, así que si le ocurre algo lo sabremos.

-¿Se lo habéis contado todo?

-Es mejor que de momento no lo sepa-de repente tocaron a la puerta y Nami y Lucía entraron

.-Hola Luffy, ¿para que querías que viniese aquí?-le pregunto Lucía.

-Hola, bien a decirte que mañana nos iremos de aquí, y que nuestros caminos se separaran

-¿Puedo pedirte que me lleves conmigo?

-No te llevare, tu sitio está aquí, cuando seas mayor podrás hacer lo que quieras, pero de momento tendrás que quedarte aquí.

-Yo quiero irme, sois una nueva familia par mi

-Lo siento, pero no es posible.

-Yo quiero ir-dijo Lucía llorando- No, los piratas no lloran-contesto Luffy-¡Te odio!-Lucía salió corriendo de la sala, sin despedirse de nadie

-Burro, mira que te pasaste-dijo Nami dándole una torta-hacerle esto a ella

-¿Qué querías que hiciese?-dijo Luffy

-Nada, lo siento, solo que no soporto verla así, yo no habría podido hacerlo. Iré a hablar con ella y hacérselo entender.- Nami dio un beso a Luffy y salió de la estancia.

Al cabo de media hora buscándola por toda la isla, Nami encontró a la pequeña en un árbol del bosque, al verla se tranquilizó y tomo asiento al lado de ella, esperando a que esta se tranquilizase y hablase con ella

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le dijo

-Nada, pasaba por aquí y vi que estabas llorando, así que me senté para ver si podía ayudarte en algo.

-No pasa nada, solo que Luffy es idiota

-Jajaja, si supieses las veces que yo le he dicho eso durante tantos años, pero el no ha cambiado nada desde el primer día que lo conocí

-¿Cómo lo conociste?

-Veras, yo era una timadora, robaba a los piratas para conseguir dinero para liberar a mi pueblo porque un pirata lo tenía preso. Yo tenía la idea de que los piratas eran los malos, habían asesinado a mi madre y tenían preso a mi pueblo. Se podía decir que Luffy cambio mi manera de verlo. El me ayudo, y aunque le robe a el también, el me siguió hasta mi isla, y al enterarse de la historia, retó al pirata y lo venció. Lo hizo por mi

-¿Hizo todo eso?

-Claro, y más cosas, que esto quede entre nosotras, Luffy puede parecer idiota, pero en el fondo es el primero que daría su vida por sus nakamas, y no dudaría en lanzarse contra toda la marina. Si el considera que debes quedarte aquí hazle caso, en el fondo solo lo hace por tu bien.

-¿Cómo se hizo pirata?

-Es una larga historia, según él me conto, cuando tenía tu edad un pirata llego a su isla donde vivía, cerca de aquí. Cada día Luffy iba con esos piratas, y les pedía que le permitiesen unirse a su tripulación. El pirata no le dejaba, y un día llegaron otros piratas, que se metieron con sus amigos. Luffy intento atacarlos, pero al ser un niño, lo secuestraron, su amigo pirata lo salvo, pero perdió su brazo en el rescate. Cuando se iba, Luffy le prometio que sería el próximo rey de los piratas, y como sabes, cumplió su promesa. El pirata se rio, y le regalo su sombrero de paja, el mismo que hoy mismo lleva y por el que es conocido, su posesión más preciada. Me acuerdo que nunca me dejaba tocarlo al principio.

-¿Luffy volvió a ver al pirata?

-Hace muchos años lo volvió a encontrar en la cárcel de la marina, durante la batalla de Barbablanca combatieron codo con codo. Bueno, basta de charla, esta noche tenemos una fiesta, y tenemos que ir a ayudar. Antes de irnos, quiero que me prometas que hoy lo pasaras bien, y hablaras con Luffy, el solo busca tu bien.

-Muy bien, te lo prometo

Durante la noche, todos los aldeanos acudieron a la fiesta, se sirvió comida en abundancia con bebidas, y todo el mundo bailo durante toda la noche. En un momento de la noche, mientras Luffy bailaba con Nami, este le pregunto cómo estaba Lucía. Esta le respondió:

-Ella está bien, solo necesita tener amigos, y solo nos tiene a nosotros. Eres su ejemplo, Luffy, no me extrañaría nada que mañana gritase que ella será la próxima reina de los piratas.

-Jaja, nada me alegraría más

Al día siguiente, con una gran resaca, todos los aldeanos fueron a despedir a los sombrero de paja al muelle, donde tenían anclado su barco. Todos los Mugiwara estaban asomados a la barandilla, excepto su capitán que estaba en tierra firme despidiéndose del alcalde.

-Luffy, espero que tengas un buen viaje, y sin que me oiga la marina, que tarden mucho en capturarte. Esperamos verte otra vez, así te invitaremos a otra fiesta en compensación por la de anoche

-Jaja, muchas gracias señor alcalde, con esa invitación no dude en que tardaremos poco en volver. Adiós Lucía, espero que nos volvamos a encontrar.-dijo mirando a la pequeña. Esta ni le devolvió el saludo. Luffy comenzó a andar hacia su barco, y a mitad de camino una voz le paro:

-¡Espera!-dijo Lucía

-¿Qué ocurre?-dijo Luffy sin girarse

-Solo quería desearte buen viaje Luffy, y darte las gracias por salvarme

-De nada, aunque no sé si quiero volver a verte-dijo, y se giró y le saco la lengua a Lucía en un gesto de burla.

-¡Idiota, quiero que lo sepas, a partir de hoy me entrenare, y cuando sea mayor me iré de esta isla, y me convertiré en la próxima reina de los piratas!

-Vaya, así que me superaras, Jajaja, ¿habéis oído chicos? Bueno, entonces es justo que tengas esto, para que me recuerdes durante el viaje- Luffy se acercó a Lucía, se puso la mano en la cabeza y le puso su sombrero a Lucía

-Luffy, ¿Qué haces?-dijo Nami

-Tranquila, yo ya cumplí mi promesa y mi objetivo, es justo que otro con mis mismo sueños a mi edad lo tenga-dijo este-Cuídalo, ¿De acuerdo? Cuando seas pirata nos encontraremos y me lo devolverás

Lucía lloro, y abrazo a Luffy. Este después subió a su barco, y se despidió de todo el pueblo.

-Eres incorregible-dijo Nami- Sabia que se lo darías

-¿Qué otra cosa podría haber hecho?-dijo Luffy

-Jaja, estoy esperando que crezca para batirme con su tripulación-dijo Zorro- Siendo quien es seguro que será buena.

-Ha crecido mucho, ¿verdad capitán?-dijo Robín

-Si es cierto, seguro que la volveremos a ver. ¿Se ha tragado la historia, no?

-Seguro que no sospecha nada capitán-dijo la arqueóloga

-Si, por una vez lo hiciste bien y te ceñiste al plan, no lo estropeaste-dijo Nami


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 1: LA PARTIDA**

Pasaron 10 años de la visita de Luffy a Villa Kayshiky. La isla siguió el curso de vida normal y corriente. El alcalde renovó la confianza de sus ciudadanos durante dos mandatos.

Era casi de tarde-noche, cuando una bella chica de pelo negro y ojos marrones salió del bosque. No vestia faldas ni ropa de paseo, sino que iba con un pantalón, botas y camiseta. La chica salia del bosque acompañada de un instructor de la marina, el cual habia estado entrenandola privadamente en el bosque.

-Gracias por todo, maestro

-De nada Lucía, recuerda todo lo que has aprendido, te irá bien para protegerte.

-Hasta otra, espero volver a verte.

La chica se despidio y salio rumbo a la casa del alcalde donde vivia, se quito la ropa y se ducho. Despues se puso una ropa mas decente(como decia su padre adoptivo), un vestido largo de color azul, en el que los bajos tapaban los zapatos, con los zapatos de tacon., junto a unos pendientes y joyas apropiadas. La chica odiaba esta ropa definitivamente, pero tenia que ponersela cuando venia una persona importante a la isla y habia una recepcion, como este era el caso.

La chica llego a la sede del ayuntamiento cuando la fiesta habia comenzado, pero consiguió colarse en la fiesta sin que nadie se diese cuenta, menos el alcalde, el cual estaba acostumbrado a que la chica llegase tarde a estos eventos, pues sabia lo mucho que los aborrecia. Esta noche el invitado era importante, era el gobernador de la marina del mar del Este. El gobernador habia asistido a la fiesta junto a su mujer e hijo, que tenia 20 años.

El gobernador estaba comentando con el alcalde los informes de actividad pirata, los cuales eran pocos.

-Como ve aquí estamos bastante protegidos, solo tenemos piratas de poco calibre.

-Si, pero no se olvide que de aquí salio el rey de los piratas

-Bueno, solo uno de cada mil personas, siempre hay una excepcion. Aunque pronto lo capturaremos, ya queda poco tiempo para que pague por sus crímenes

-Ese día será un gran día para la marina

-Si, es cierto, nunca hemos tenido un rey pirata durante tanto tiempo, dicen que Roger duro un par de años, antes de que lo capturasemos

-Bueno, yo era niño por esa época, asi que no me acuerdo mucho, jajaja

-Alcalde, ¿Quién es la joven esa que esta junto a la mesa?. Nunca la habia visto por aquí-dijo señalando a Lucía

-Ah, es mi hija adoptiva, Lucía, le pedi que se pasase por la fiesta para saludarle señor, ahora la llamare para que venga.

-Espere, primero llamare a mi hijo y asi se la presenta tambien

-Como no, milord

El alcalde llamo a su hijo, que rapidamente se acerco, y a la vez el alcalde llamo a Lucía para que se acercase:

-Lucía hija, te presento al Lord Mariscal de la zona, y a su hijo, Hon

-Un placer señor-dijo Lucía haciendo un gesto protocolario

-El gusto es mio señorita-dijo el Lord Mariscal

-Señor-dijo Lucía mirando a Hon

-Un gusto conocerla señorita, es usted muy bella-dijo Hon

-Muchas gracias señor-dijo Lucía

-Bien alcalde, si le parece vayamos a su despacho y hablemos de las defensas de la isla frente a ataques piratas, si le parece

-Como no, lord mariscal

-Si nos disculpais muchachos, luego nos veremos.

El alcalde y el Lord Mariscal subieron al piso de arriba, donde el alcalde tenia su despacho privado. Lucía y Hon se quedaron de pie mirandose. De repente la orquesta comenzo a tocar un tema lento

-Me concederia este baile, señorita-dijo Hon extendiendo su mano

-Lo siento señor, tengo que ir a atender unos asuntos que requieren de mi presencia, ya sabe, quizas luego sea posible

-Como querais, estare esperándoos

Lucía aborrecia todos estos convites, por lo que como ya habia cumplido presentandose al Lord Mariscal, decidio que era hora de abandonar la fiesta discretamente, sin que nadie se enterase. Aun asi, ante la importancia de los invitados, decidio pasarse por el despacho del alcalde para comentar a la guardia de la puerta que le dijese al alcalde que abandonaba la fiesta porque no se encontraba bien. Al llegar al piso de arriba, vio que no habia ningun guardia vigilando el pasillo, ni la puerta, asi que decidio adentrarse más. Al llegar a la puerta del despacho, oyo la conversación que tenia lugar dentro:

-Bien, el primer punto ya esta echo, nos encargamos de este alcalde de pacotilla. Lo hiciste bien

-Gracias señor-dijo una misteriosa voz.

-Bien, ahora hay que ocupar el cuartel de policia, y la isla ya sera nuestra

-Si quiere yo me puedo ocupar de eso

-Bien, llamare a los acorazados para que se vayan acercando, luego ire a por la hija del alcalde, puede quedar bien dentro de mi servicio como sirvienta, es muy guapa.

Al oir eso, Lucía se escondio dentro de un armario cercano, y dejo pasar a todo el mundo. Cuando penso que todo el mundo ya se habia ido, abrio la puerta y entro dentro del despacho, Alli se encontro al alcalde ensangrentado, aunque aun le quedaba un hilo de vida.

-¡Padre!¿Que te han hecho?

-Mi pequeña, me queda poco tiempo, y hay mucho que contarte

-Tranquilo, te pondras bien, en seguida te llevare al medico, y el te curara.

-No hay tiempo, tienes que huir Lucía, no me perdonaria si te pasase algo.

-No puedo dejarte aquí

-Si que puedes, yo ya soy viejo, y a ti te queda toda una vida de sueños, no dejes nunca que nadie te impida que se cumplan tus sueños. Recuerda tu promesa hecha hace 10 años, y a quien se la hiciste. El te esta esperando aun

-Si padre

-Detrás de ese cuadro, hay una caja fuerte, alli hay tres cosas para ti, una quiero que la quemes, es la de color rojo, las otras son tuyas. En una encontraras una carta que te explica quienes son tus padres y muchas cosas que desconoces. En la otra hay un poco de dinero, que ahorre para cuando te fueses. Haz con ellas lo que veas, pero por favor, quema la roja ahora mismo delante mia, es muy importante que no caiga en manos de la marina.

-Si padre-Lucía se acerco, cogio el paquete rojo y lo tiro al fuego. Luego cogio los otros dos y se acerco al alcalde.

-Ahora tienes que correr, ve a casa y coge tus cosas, y huye antes de que vengan los acorazados, sino no podras salir de aquí. Es hora de que cumplas tu sueño. ¡Corre Lucía, huye!

Lucía cogio su vestido, lo rasgo por los bajos para poder moverse mejor, y salio por la ventana.

-Lo siento rey de los piratas, 18 años mintiendo a la marina son muchos años para que no se den cuenta, hice todo lo que pude-dijo el alcalde y dejo de respirar.

Lucía salto al suelo, y corrio hacia su casa. Por suerte, su casa estaba cerca del ayuntamiento, asi que no ando mucho tiempo antes de llegar a la casa y cerrar la puerta. Rapidamente, se cambio de ropa a otra mas apropiada para su nueva vida, la vida de pirata. Se vistio y antes de salir, se ato con una cinta al cuello un sombrero de paja, regalo de un amigo suyo que le habia hecho hace 10 años. Luego corrio hacia la despensa, cogio todos los botes de comida en conserva y unas cantimploras que tenia preparadas desde hacia tiempo, pues ella estaba pensando en escaparse dentro de poco, sin que nadie lo notase. Luego salio de la casa, pero al salir, unos marines se dieron cuenta de su presencia:

-Alto, ¿Qué haces en esa casa?-dijo el soldado.

Lucía se paro, y al ver que solo eran un grupo poco numeroso, dejo los paquetes en el suelo, y se fue acercando a los marines con las manos en alto. Al llegar casi al lado de ellos, les lanzo tres puñetazos que los dejo ko. Rapidamente se dio la vuelta y cogio su equipaje y partido rumbo a los muelles.

-Señor, llama el almirante Smoker

-¿Qué quiere?-dijo el Lord Mariscal

-Pregunta si lograron capturar ya el pueblo.

-Dile que el objetivo esta casi cumplido, pero que necesitamos los acorazados para evitar fugas

-Dice que hay que capturar a la hija del alcalde viva

-Dile que la intentaremos buscar, pero que vamos a iniciar ya la Buster Call.

-Bien señor

-Soldado, llame a los barcos y convoque una Buster Call, destruiremos la isla por ser un nido de piratas. Mande a todos los soldados que se dirigan al barco de evacuacion, y que no salven a ningun ciudadano

-A la orden señor

Lucía seguia corriendo por el pueblo en direccion al bosque, pues en ese extremo habia una pequeña playa y un pequeño bote escondido, cuando de repente oyo un cañon y una explosion en el pueblo.

-No puede ser, estan matando a todo el mundo, ¿Por qué?¿que hemos hecho para que la marina nos trate asi?

-Vaya, asi que aquí estabas-dijo una voz

-¿Quién hay ahí?-dijo Lucía

-Te estaba buscando preciosa, veo que te has cambiado a una ropa que aunque te favorece poco sigue mostrando tu belleza-dijo el aludido saliendo de su escondite

Lucía se miro, vestia un pantalón que le llegaba hasta las rodillas de color negro, unas botas, y una camisa azul-¿Qué haces tu aquí?

-Estaba buscandote, aun me debes un baile, aunque pensandolo bien, creo que bailaremos muchas mas veces, cuando me case contigo-dijo Hon, el hijo del Lord Mariscal

-Jamas lo hare, no me casaria contigo ni aunque fueses el unico hombre del mundo, no después de lo de esta noche

-Lo de esta noche era necesario, tu amado padre era un traidor a los marines. ¿Sabias que fue un pirata que se canso de pelear y se establecio en esta isla?¿y que seguia manteniendo tratos con los demas piratas, dandoles dinero que pertenecia a la marina?

-Y que si lo fue, era un buen hombre, muy respetado por sus vecinos. El cambio

-La chusma siempre sera la chusma, igual que un pirata siempre sera un pirata.

-¿Y por eso acabais con todo el pueblo?

-Todo el pueblo lo sabia, asi que es complice del delito, y lo ocultaron durante 20 años, hasta que un dia nos enteramos de todo, y decidimos actuar.

-¿Matareis a niños inocentes, o a gente que vivia en paz solo por eso?

-Todo el mundo debe morir, todo en pos de la justicia verdadera

-Me dais asco los marines-dijo Lucía-Sois escoria. Os creeis por encima de cualquier persona

-Asi que al fin sacas tu verdadera cara, hablas como un pirata-dijo Hon-En la fiesta observe que actuabas muy bien tu papel, siendo una hija sumisa y muy bien educada. Observe que llegaste tarde, y te he estado vigilando desde que me dejaste. ¿Qué fue lo que habia en esa caja que quemaste?

-No lo se, no la abri, y aunque lo supiese nunca te lo diria.

-Bien, entonces tendre que capturarte para interrogarte. Es una lastima, una chica tan guapa , dejar que solo los de Impel Town disfrtuten de ti. Rindete, no tienes ninguna posibilidad, entrene con los mejores marines en el cuartel general desde niño.

Hon se acerco para atrapar a Lucía, muy confiado en que le resultaria facil, pero antes de que la atrapase, Lucía dio un salto para atrás esquivandolo, y dejo su equipaje en el suelo. Rapidamente, salto hacia delante y le propino un puñetazo a Hon que le alcanzo, pero este solo lo recibio, sin lanzarlo por los aires.

-Me gustan las chicas peleonas, domesticarlas resulta mas entretenido.

-No dejare que me atrapes

Hon lanzo su puñetazo mas rapido, y alcanzo a Lucía, que fue lanzada contra un arbol, esta se recompuso, pero no le dio tiempo a seguir esquivando las patadas que Hon le lanzaba, asi que se prometio. Lucía se harto, ademas penso que dentro de poco tendria a todo un regimiento de marines por esta zona buscando a Hon, asi que decidio terminar rapidamente con el combate. Asi que vio como hon lanzaba una patada, y la esquivo, miro a un Hon sorprendido, y lanzo su ataque, -Futon no, Stamp-Lucía creo una rafaga de viento, que movio todos los arboles cercanos, y con ellos sepulto a Hon. Rapidamente, Lucía cogio su bolsa, llego a su bote, el cual era una pequeña embarcación con una cabina para resguardarse y una vela mayor para aprovechar la energia del viento, y zarpo rumbo a su aventura en el mar, para convertirse en reina de los piratas.

-Asi que una fruta del diablo, quien lo iba a decir, eres más interesante de lo que imaginaba, Lucía. Nos volveremos a ver, te lo aseguro-dijo un Hon enojado por su derrota.


	3. ¡¡Descubriendo la verdad!

**Chapter 3**

Despues de que villa Kayshikey fuese aniquilada por completo y Lucía se salvase por los pelos, siendo la ultima superviviente. Esta se decide a abrir la carta que contenia el nombre de sus padres, pero antes guardo un minuto de silencio en nombre de todos los que murieron en villa Kayshikey. Después de un minuto Lucia decidio por fin abrir la carta. Cuando la vió se quedó petrificada, su padre era el Rey de los Piratas y su madre la Reina de los Piratas. Quien iba a decir que ellos estuvieron aquí. Pero ahora sabia que a quien le habia hecho esa promesa de ser la reina de los piratas, era nada mas ni dada menos que su padre Monkey D. Luffy.

- Ojalá pudiera ir con ellos al fin y al cabo ahora no tengo a donde ir.- Dijo intentando aguantar las lagrimas. Lo habia perdido todo, pensaba al principio, pero ahora que se quienes son mis padres y que soy la Princesa de los piratas. Su vida corria en peligro.- De momento iré remando para la isla mas cercana que es la del Reino Goa.

Mientras en la otra punta del mundo, era de dia y el periodico acababa de llegar.

- ¡¿1.000 berries? ¡Esto es un timo!- Se quejaba una furiosa Nami.- Si vuelves a subir el precio no te lo vuelvo a comprar.

- Navegante algo interesante?- Pregunto una interesada Robin.

- ¡Aaaah!¡Villa Kayshiky ha sido destruida!- Dijo a lo k casi le da un infarto.

- ¡Lucia esta en peligro!- Dijeron todos y se reunieron donde estaba Nami.

- Nami puedes leer el articulo completo, por favor.- Decia un muy serio Luffy.- Vale.- Respondió Nami.- _Villa Kayshiky ha sido totalmente destruida, pero segun nos confirman una chica de unos 15 años ha podido escapar, su nombre es Lucia... ¡La princesa de los piratas! Su recompensa sera de 800.000.000 de Berries. Ahora todo el east blue esta bajo la tutela de los Marine. Se ruega capturar a esa chica ¡Viva!_

_- ¡Rumbo a East Blue a rescatar a Lucía!- Ordenó Luffy._


End file.
